


Fairweather Friends

by StoriesForMonday



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesForMonday/pseuds/StoriesForMonday
Summary: "So it was true. The small glances, the touches on the arm, the hours they had spent together just laughing at dumb jokes meant more than just friendship."A world in which everyone is sad and horny.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Vinny Mauro/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really weird week and I started writing with no real aim, and well this happened. It's dark, moody, and weird.
> 
> Chris/Ricky are together, Vinny is in love with Ricky and chaos ensues. 
> 
> The rating/tags are most likely going to change as future chapters are significantly smutty. 
> 
> Thanks for being here/reading - let me know what you think :)

Chapter One

Being you’re in love with your best friend is such a cliche it's almost sickening. Being in love with your best friend is so stupid Vinny almost hated himself for it. Almost. He was still there - still watching Ricky as if he would one day turn around and look at him in the same way. He still lingered for too long when they were saying goodbye imagining what it would feel like to lean in for a kiss. He still gave awkward smiles when he watched the way Rick acted when he was around Chris as if he was happy for them. In reality it felt just like a knife being twisted even further into his back. He wanted to scream at the both of them for not realising what it was doing to him but somehow he managed to bite his tongue. He had no one to blame but himself for the pickle he had gotten into. 

It was just a random Tuesday when Vinny first realised that the stomach turning, nauseating, earth shattering feeling that knocked him for six every time he was around Ricky was love. It’d crept up on him when he hadn’t been paying attention. It was in the way he felt completely comfortable in his own skin when they were together; whatever oddity or insecurity that had scared others off Rick already knew and accepted. On that particular day Ricky had waited for him to pack up after practise when everyone else rushed off without hesitation. At the door he’d made a comment in a low voice about not wanting to leave him on his own and Vinny had felt the room spin beneath his feet. It was so simple. It probably meant nothing to Ricky but it had been the moment of clarity. It all made sense. 

Vin had collapsed onto his bed staring at the ceiling as if recreating a scene from a romantic comedy where the protagonist finally accepts that perhaps they have a heart after all. Could he possibly claim to be the hero when Ricky was already happy with someone else. Someone who did nothing but adore him. Someone who was just as, if not better suited for him. Assessing the pros and cons of dating him versus Chris ended with Vinny quickly spiraling into a pit of self doubt. It felt like he didn’t have a chance when measured up against the older man. It was not the evening he had planned but wallowing becomes something of a hobby for the heart broken. He had been obsessively considering all scenarios from that day waiting for everything to fall apart between his friends so he could put the pieces back together a little differently. 

Coming up with a plan to break up a perfectly happy couple felt a little villainous when he thought about it too hard. Waiting patiently for Ricky to realise what he was missing out on seemed far more honourable; though far less effective. There was nothing wrong with nudging the process along by reminding Rick what he could have. Vinny wasn’t certain exactly what that was but he would figure it out. He studied himself in the mirror wondering if an upbeat soundtrack would start playing while he suddenly reinvented himself with a make-over. He lifted his hair before letting it fall back onto his shoulder - there was no way he was going to cut it after all the time it had taken to grow out. He opened his wardrobe to the sea of neutral colours though one item stood out. A deep maroon coloured silk robe that had been gifted to him as a joke. 

Lifting it off the hanger he pulled it on over his t-shirt, the material clinging to his shoulders until he tied it at the waist. Women had lingerie at their disposal and he had… a peep show? He tugged at the edge wondering if it had been designed to be that short or if it had been purchased extra small as a part of the gag gift. His phone began buzzing in his back pocket distracting him from admiring the way the colour looked against his skin. “Hey can I come over?” Ricky’s husky voice cut through all of the distractions forcing Vinny to focus on the words being said to him. “Of course, are you okay?” He replied wondering why Rick sounded so hazy and distant on the other side. “I’m fine...just Chris...It’s a long story I’ll tell you about it later. I’m leaving now, see you in a bit.” 

It couldn’t have been scripted in a more perfect way. The shoulder to cry on had an in - a way to make room in his heart. Vinny untied the robe pulling it off his shoulders but the feeling of the fabric slipping beneath his fingertips gave him an idea. The doorbell filled the house with the resounding noise signalled that Ricky had arrived. Vin paused taking a deep breath before opening the door; he placed hand high on the door frame, the other on his hip leaning forward with an air of false confidence. Momentarily stunned Ricky’s eyes scanned down past the deep ‘V’ of the neckline, the exposed skin and fine hairs on Vinny’s chest and to the knot that kept the material closed just enough to maintain his modesty. He couldn’t stop his gaze from travelling to where the silk split at the top of his thighs. It quickly became obvious he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “Well hello there Richard.” 

Ricky couldn’t help but smile as Vinny moved out of the way to let him into the house. “You sounded like you could use a laugh” He explained lifting the loose strap into a hand spinning it around in the space between them. “I appreciate the effort, but I think it’s going to take more than a laugh to really cheer me up.” Ricky gave him a sad shrug not knowing what else to say. “I could dance for you” Vinny moved closer, placing his hands on Rick’s shoulders while swaying his hips slightly. He could barely contain himself - instead laughing as he pushed his hair away from his face. His eyes glistened in the light and it was impossible to ignore how much he was enjoying the reaction to his ridiculous bit. Ricky laughed attempting to relax and enjoy Vinny’s energy instead of over thinking about what had driven him there. 

“Make yourself comfortable, I’m just going to put some clothes on.” Vinny pointed to the kitchen before disappearing up the stairs with a wink. He felt dizzy and light headed as he rushed back down to find Ricky staring intently at his phone with a frown. “Are you going to tell me what happened?” Vin’s question startled him and he took a moment to uhm and ah about whether or not to share. A small fight had spiralled out of control; he had inadvertently picked up Chris’ phone to find an innocent looking text message from a less than innocent person. An ex that had meant a lot more to him than a simple fling and as much as he hated how insecure he felt Ricky couldn't help it. The self doubt had been planted and nothing Chris said seemed to shift it. “Am I being crazy? Is it okay for them to just be friends?” 

Vinny paused for a moment studying the man in front of him carefully considering his answer. He wanted to tell him that it was a deal breaker and that he should walk away because there was someone else who would treat him better. It was totally selfish. He wanted to reach across the table, tilt Ricky’s face up to his to kiss him until he forgot about whatever had hurt him. It was totally inappropriate. “If you’re not uncomfortable then it’s okay for you to share your feelings about it with Chris no matter how irrational it seems, you’re not being crazy.” Instead of all the dramatic things he was thinking about Vinny decided to go with being supportive hoping that Ricky would reach his own conclusions. Vin gave him a sympathetic smile hoping it would reassure him wondering if he could tell it was an empty gesture. “Well I told him” Ricky responded. “It just turned into a fight and I don’t know what to do anymore.” 

“It’ll work itself out, I’m sure. By tomorrow it’ll be like nothing happened.” Vinny spoke softly, putting his hand on Ricky’s. There was no way he could have been sure about that but it felt like the right thing to say and the flicker of hope in Rick’s clear blue eyes confirmed that. “I’ll make some popcorn, we’ll put on a movie and just forget about it for the night. Tomorrow it will all seem better.” Vinny suggested gently nudging him to pay attention to where he was - to seriously consider the person there with him. Ricky gave him a bright smile that made his heart hurt and agreed, “That sounds perfect. You’re such a good friend Vin.” And there it was, the one word that had the ability to crush him with almost no effort.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why because I’m just a friend?” He shook his head with raised eyebrows. “I don’t kiss my friends like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it continues... I feel like half way through this section is when I really started to lose it.

Chapter Two

“What do you mean it’s not the same thing? It’s worse.” Chris raised his voice without even meaning to; he’d almost forgotten that the guys would be there any minute. (And more specifically that Vinny would be there.) “We get into a fight and you run to see him… I don’t hear from you all night, what am I supposed to think?” The accusations unsettled Ricky as he rolled his eyes refusing to answer out of principle. A part of him was enjoying the jealousy he could see in his dark eyes and the frustration in the tone of his words. It seemed only fair that he should experience what he’d done the day before. “Nothing happened, you need to calm down.” Ricky spoke in a deadpan tone. “The guys will be here soon, Vinny will be here soon and I doubt he would appreciate what you’re accusing him of.” They were both completely oblivious to the man standing in the hallway listening in to the conversation intently. 

Vinny felt like an idiot with his ear pressed against the door but he couldn’t control the smile that tugged at his lips. He felt like the worst person on the planet at that moment. He had tried to wake Ricky up after the movie but he had groaned, throwing a cushion instead to indicate he was far too comfortable to move. Giving up, Vinny placed a blanket on top of him before heading up to sleep himself. He had barely slept thinking about Ricky on the sofa and how he could have been in his bed instead. In the morning Rick had been rather bashful, awkwardly rushing to leave. From the conversation he was eavesdropping on it was it was obvious why he had practically left a Ricky shaped hole in the front door. Vinny sauntering into the small rehearsal space as if he was completely oblivious. “Hey guys” He walked towards the drum kit purposefully touching Ricky’s arm on his way past. 

His only intention was to get under Chris’ skin and from the way he was gritting his teeth he knew it had done the trick. Vin placed his bag down, getting comfortable behind the drums with the perfect view of the two of them. From the looks Ricky and Chris were exchanging and it was obvious that there was still a lot more to be talked about. But by then Ryan had appeared with a sleepy expression and a coffee not noticing the tension that had filled the room.Vinny knew the right thing to do would have been to clarify the situation with Chris to ease his mind but the devil on his shoulder had his ear. He reached over to his backpack lifting out the sweatshirt he had found by the side of the sofa that morning; it smelt just like Ricky and he had seriously considered keeping it. “Oh Rick you forgot this last night” He cleared his throat tossing a hoodie over in his direction. 

“I can’t do this today.” Chris announced to the room not pausing for a response before pushing open the double doors with some force. Ricky glanced at the two of them apologetically before following him out with a slight groan. He half regretted telling Chris where he had been the night before but lying about it seemed like the worse choice. Ricky wanted to understand why it bothered him so much but every attempt just made him angrier when he considered what had caused the original argument. They were projecting the same insecurities onto each other (though in his opinion Chris did not have a leg to stand on). “Why are you doing this?” Ricky asked when he finally caught up with him struggling to open the driver side door of his car while mumbling to himself. “Just talk to me about it and we’ll be fine.” He was being optimistic but it felt like the only option. 

“You really don’t see it do you.” Chris turned to look at him, his hands by his sides as if he had completely given up. “You really have no idea how he looks at you. He’s in love with you Rick and you… just don’t get it.” They stood in silence attempting to unravel what had just been said but there didn’t seem to be a correct response. “He isn’t, we’re just friends.” Ricky’s voice was low and it was obvious that he did not entirely believe in what he was saying. Chris cleared his throat carefully considering his next request knowing it would blow up their lives depending on the answer. He already knew what Rick would say so the only thing at risk was his heart which would inevitably be broken. “If I asked you to stop seeing him, would you?” He was looking at his hands as he asked, sliding off the ring he always wore before placing it back on. “Would you do that for me?” 

Ricky remained silent studying him wondering if he had walked through the door into an alternate universe. “He’s my best friend…” The sentence trailed off as he gave up on attempting to justify what he was feeling. “I thought so” Chris shook his head, turning back to his car. “You can come pick up your stuff whenever.” Ricky felt as if his feet had been glued to the spot. He knew exactly what he should have said yet he could not force the words past his lips. In a state of shock he returned back inside to Ryan and Vinny chatting about something that he couldn’t follow. He silently began packing up his guitar without a word and a lump building up in his throat. Numbness flooded his body as his fingers fumbled with his things - he wasn’t ready to accept what had unfolded that morning. Ricky could feel them watching him, his skin prickling with heat under the scrutiny but he refused to look at them. 

“Rick, is everything okay?” Ryan asked softly unsure of what to make of how Chris had stormed out and Rick’s demeanor. “I’m going home, rehearsal is cancelled today I guess.” He slung his guitar case over his shoulder kicking the door open without looking back or making eye contact. The cool air swept past him in the marking lot and tears stung his eyes but he refused to acknowledge the crushing feeling that landed on his shoulders in the bright day light. “Ricky” A familiar voice followed him but he couldn’t bring himself to turn around. “Ricky wait.” The voice was getting louder and he could hear the thumping footsteps that accompanied it. Vinny appeared beside him out of breath with a concerned expression, his hand encircling his wrist to stop him from walking away. His actions mirroring Ricky’s not that long ago. 

“Vin, stop” Ricky turned to look at him shaking off his grip. “I am not going to talk about it, I don’t want to talk about it.” Vinny remained silent, his hands going to Rick’s waist pulling him in so their bodies were flush against each other. He pressed his lips against Ricky’s not pausing to think about what he was doing. Vin deepened the kiss coaxing a reaction from him; it was almost automatic how Ricky’s body melted into his embrace. When everything else was falling apart Vinny felt warm, comfortable as if he was coming home. His hair tickled his cheek and the smell of his shampoo overwhelmed his senses. Vin kissed softly, his lips tasting like whatever candy he had been eating by the kilo that day. Ricky looped his arms around his neck biting his lower lip as he let the world melt away around them. It felt different. It felt wrong. It felt incredible. 

So it was true. The small glances, the touches on the arm, the hours they had spent together just laughing at dumb jokes meant more than just friendship. Chris was right and deep down Ricky had always known. Even as he had denied it that morning he felt like a fraud. He had seen the look. Hell, he had even given the look. At no point had he verbalised his suspicion not wanting to risk the balance they had reached. Selfishly he hadn’t wanted to risk pushing Vinny away because he enjoyed it. He liked being close to him even when he shouldn’t have done. There had always been a tiny part of him that had wondered how Vin’s lips would taste and how his skin would feel. It was his safe space - a fantasy that he would open up and indulge in when everything else felt like it was grey clouds. He had thought about it so many times it didn’t even feel like a first kiss at that point. 

Vinny’s hand smoothed over his spine, his fingers curling around the back of his neck in the way Chris would do. Chris. Reality cut through the day dream he was indulging in and Ricky recoiled from Vin’s touch. “Vinny, I can’t do this.” He pushed him away, his head spinning with a mix of lust, regret and confusion. A frustrated groan escaped Vin’s lips, the words coming tumbling out before he could stop them. “Why because I’m just a friend?” He shook his head with raised eyebrows. “I don’t kiss my friends like that.” Ricky sighed, his eyes going to the floor as he thought about the right thing to say fed up with himself for constantly putting his foot in it. When he looked up he could see Vinny walking away not waiting for a justification or explanation. Ricky wanted to call after him but it was futile because he didn’t know what he could say to make it better.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you sleep with him?” He eventually asked folding his arms across his chest as if bracing himself for the answer that might come out of Vin’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what it is...

Chapter Three

Chris rocked back on his heels after pressing the doorbell waiting patiently for the person on the other side to appear. He didn’t know what had convinced him to come but somehow he had ended up in Vinny’s driveway with little memory of how he had gotten there. He had been looking for somewhere to hide out in order to avoid seeing Ricky after their blow up earlier that day. His head was lost in all of the overthinking while his body attempted to keep him grounded working on autopilot. Chris didn’t understand how Ricky couldn’t see the way that Vinny looked at him - it was obvious to everyone around them. For some reason his subconscious had decided that he needed to confront Vin about what had (or had not) happened between the two of them. Vinny appeared taken aback as the door swung open to Chris standing with his hands buried in his pockets. 

Seeing the younger man suddenly made it all real and his mind went blank not connecting with his mouth. Vin moved out of the way letting him into the hallway not saying a word. Not waiting for him, he moved down the hallway towards the kitchen letting Chris awkwardly follow him. “Can I get you anything?” He asked opening the fridge before peering over at his guest. Chris shook his head leaning against the door frame studying him as he was performing a complicated theater piece. Vinny moved to stand leaning against the counter not knowing what to do with his body or his hands at the attention he was receiving. Chris had always been friendly, always made an effort but they struggled with conversation when they were left alone. “Did you sleep with him?” He eventually asked folding his arms across his chest as if bracing himself for the answer that might come out of Vin’s mouth. 

“Nothing happened” Vinny remained on the opposite side of the room mirroring Chris’ stance with the same defensive expression for extra measure. It was a game of chicken but it was unclear who would win. “But you wanted it to?” Chris took a step forward onto the tiled floor with caution as if the ground was lava. His eyes were focused on his feet and his voice was low as if he was trying to control himself. The air con cut out as if on queue and the whole room stilled as the atmosphere between them thickened making it harder to breathe. Vinny could feel goosebumps spread across his arms; he wondered if going back in time and not answering the door was an option available to him. “He chose you.” The way Ricky had pushed him away left a bitter taste in his mouth. Chris took another large stride towards him and this time without pausing he moved until he was standing in front of Vinny. 

Chris could see the small rises and falls of his breath beneath the thin material of his shirt and the way his eyelashes fluttered hiding his green eyes from view. He moved his hand slowly as if trying to avoid scaring him tilting his chin up so their eyes met for the first time since he had entered the house. “That’s not what I asked” Vinny looked so small, so fragile and a strange feeling twisted his stomach into knots as he kept his gaze focused on him. “He doesn’t want me.” Vin wetted his lips before he replied firmly. He tried to pry himself free of the grip on his jaw but Chris didn’t give up stepping even closer to him. “Poor little Vin” Vinny rolled his eyes in response, “You feel sorry for me, great.” Neither one of them moved as they figured out what was happening in the space between them. Their eyes met for a moment before Chris slipped his fingers to Vin’s throat. 

He could feel his heartbeat through the delicate skin on his neck as he tightened his grip. “Something like that.” Chris clicked his tongue leaning down. “They say getting under someone is a great way to get over someone.” He hummed against Vinny’s ear. It felt selfish and petty using Vin to get back at Ricky but Chris couldn’t help himself. He looked so good with a hand around his throat and it seemed only fitting; bedding Vinny was the easiest way to take the knife from his back and slam it into Ricky's. It had been glaring in the words that Rick hadn’t said that he had a soft spot for the younger man. That he was a temptation. Chris was going to steal those very fantasies he had been too scared to do anything about and turn them into his own filthy reality. He imagined the look on Ricky’s face when he found out he knew what Vinny felt like and how he sounded when he was pushed over the edge.

Vinny bit his lip looking up at him wide eyed and innocent. “Is that true? Does it work?” Chris gave a throaty laugh pressing a firm kiss against his lips before mumbling “Let’s find out.” The words went straight to Vinny’s cock as he placed his hands on the counter to steady himself as he stood on tiptoes to reach Chris’ lips again. It made no sense why it felt so good. It made no sense why he was enjoying the way hands searched beneath his shirt as if measuring him up before breaking him. He liked the way his body reacted without hesitation while his mind was finally distracted from the pining and pain he had been obsessing about. The warm form pressing into him was the only thing that seemed to matter to him in that moment. Refocusing his attention on the way his t-shirt was being roughly pulled up and over his head he let lust take over. 

It had been so long since Vinny had felt himself craving mindless, passionate fucking just for the sake of it. All of his daydreams had revolved around the aching in the centre of his chest. The love that overwhelmly wanted him to be a better version of himself capable of letting another human being in. It involved the risk of being damaged beyond belief but this was different. This was purely physical and nothing else. It was just sex. It was a desperate act to satisfy a need that he had almost forgotten about. From the way Chris was working on undoing his belt it was obvious that he felt the same way too. There was no need for a romantic setting or pretence of affection when they could just as easily rip each other’s clothes off and fuck on kitchen counter. Walking away with nothing but the post coital haze and a few good memories. 

“Want to go upstairs?” Vinny asked breathlessly, glancing around at the various uncomfortable pieces of furniture surrounding them. Chris nodded in agreement letting Vin lead him upstairs to the bedroom. It was just how he imagined Vinny would decorate - a neon glow from the computer and dark blinds blocking any sunlight from peaking through. Instead of giving him too much time to question the mess Vinny pulled him towards the bed with an urging tone. Chris clambered on top of him toying with the top button of his jeans with a devilish smile. He could feel Vin getting hard against his thigh as straddled him. “What do you want me to do to you?” Vinny gave a deep groan arching up into his touch flustered before they had even started. “You’re going to have to use your words baby” Chris laughed leaning down to kiss him before pulling off his own shirt throwing it over the edge of the bed. 

Vinny glanced down to Chris peeling his jeans off with a gasp not wanting for him to answer as he kept the pace. He pressed a kiss against the fine hairs on his chest trailing down towards the top of his boxers taking his time to bite and lick over his skin in his way until it was red beneath his touch. The stark contrast between his tattooed body and the pale plains of Vinny’s torso caught him off guard as he ran his fingers down towards his hips. He was squirming against the sheets and Chris momentarily worried he might hurt him pinning down his wrists against the mattress to stop him from reaching for himself. Despite seeming so much smaller Vinny gave as good as he got struggling slightly before running a foot over the back of his thigh teasing him. They had all the time in the world and Chris wasn’t ready to rush wanting to drive him completely crazy before they went back to their real lives. 

He kissed the trail of hair below his navel touching him over his boxers watching Vin’s face for a reaction. He bit his lower lip, the word ‘fuck’ escaping as he closed his eyes rocking against his hand. The heat slowly rose beneath Vinny’s skin as he dug his nails into Chris’ shoulders and tugged at his hair totally consumed by the moment. “Chris” left his lips with a groan as he rolled his head back against the pillows. The floorboard creaked loudly as the door opened onto the two of them tangled together skin against skin. Vinny’s eyes snapped open to see Ricky standing in the bright light pouring in from the hallway with a dumbfounded expression. Chris slowly peeled himself up and turned his attention to whoever Vin was staring at. He was the first to break the silence meeting Ricky’s gaze with a shrug, “I could say this isn't what it looks like, but it is...”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isn’t this why you came here? To finally fuck him now I’m not holding you back?” That hit a nerve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Let me know what you think, I'll be running away.

Chapter Four

Ricky didn’t move, his eyes fixed on the two of them on the bed as if trying to piece the story together without any context. Chris pulled himself off Vinny walking towards him with purpose. He placed his hands on Rick’s shoulders standing beside him as if welcoming him to a dinner party. “So Rick, do you want him?” It was obvious he was indicating towards Vinny as if he were a present he was able to give. Ricky looked up hoping Chris would see the outrage and anger written on his face. “I’m leaving.” He muttered in a low voice not wanting to play whatever game Chris had set up - he knew all too well that he would inevitably lose. “Isn’t this why you came here? To finally fuck him now I’m not holding you back?” That hit a nerve. Vinny propped himself up on his elbows not moving from the bed too disorientated to react to Chris offering him up to Ricky.

Half of him wanted to tell them both to leave because there was no way he wanted to be involved in whatever fucked up relationship issues that were playing out in front of him. The other half of him felt lightheaded at the way Chris was encouraging Ricky to touch him. “What do you think Vin?” He turned his attention back to the man sprawled out on the bed letting go of Rick and moving to lay down beside him. He pressed a kiss against Vinny’s lips turning to look at Ricky as he did so, his hand sliding down his torso past the waistband of his boxers. There was no doubt about it - he felt rock hard. Vin groaned at the way Chris ran his finger tips down his length putting on a show to tempt Ricky into staying. “Your loss” he shrugged suddenly being more heavy handed with his focus on Vinny. 

It was like seeing red. Ricky pulled his sweatshirt over his head and kicked his shoes off clambering to reach them. He had pictured apologising for pushing him away before finally taking Vinny to bed the whole journey there. He’d imagined the feeling of his soft skin and urgent kisses as they gave in to the want between them - played over and over again in his head as he got closer. The sight of the two people he claimed to love intertwined set his heart racing. Chris pulled away from Vinny leaning over his body to kiss Rick. “Do you want to fuck him?” He asked, pushing a finger into his mouth indicating to the man pinned beneath them. A blush covered his cheeks as he nodded silently, his eyes trained on Chris unable to look at Vinny out of embarrassment at his confession. “Strip” He instructed before turning to look at Vin, “Do you have…” The younger man pointed to the dresser letting Chris retrieve the bottle of lube. “On all fours” 

Ricky carefully positioned himself over Vinny - his knees on either side of his hips and hands above his shoulders. He finally met his wide eyed gaze wanting to say something to explain why he had come there but all the words were lost in exchange for gasps as he felt Chris’ hand smoothing down his back. Vinny didn’t look away, cupping his jaw with his hands gently brushing over his cheeks with his thumbs. Ricky leant down to press a soft, slow kiss to his lips. It was gentle. It was chaste - a juxtaposition to the completely contradictory situation they were in. It said all of the things he couldn’t verbalise. He buried his head into the crook of Vin’s neck, his jagged breaths warming his skin as Chris teased him open. He roughly added another finger while looping his arm around his waist to stroke his cock in the measured balance of pain and pleasure. 

Vinny felt his blood rush feeling dizzy at the weight of the squirming man laid on top of him. “Are you ready?” Chris asked, taking a step back and letting go of him. Rick nodded in response slowly moving down Vin’s body - his arms feeling like jelly as he did so. Chris handed him a condom watching intently as Ricky pulled down his boxers releasing his thick, throbbing cock. Chris bit his lip giving a satisfied hum watching Rick wrap his lips around the head before taking it deeper into his mouth. The warm, wetness engulfing him almost completely sending a shiver up his spine. Vinny could feel his whole body go rigid from the sudden stimulation, his eyes closing attempting to control his response to Ricky rolling the condom down his length. It did little to take the edge off as Rick hovered over him and guided his cock into his body adjusting slowly to his size. 

Chris knelt down beside Vinny pushing strands of tangled dark hair away from his face kissing his neck while muttering in his ear. “Does that feel good? Do you like it?” Though he was far too gone to respond. Chris undid his own jeans pushing them down his thighs out of the way. Vinny’s mouth made almost an automatic ‘O’ shape - his head turning letting Chris push his cock into his mouth. Ricky built up his pace rocking desperately over him towards overwhelming ecstasy. Vin moaned around Chris pulling away to look at the man on top of him. His eyes were closed, his head tilted back, his hand around his own swollen cock - totally lost in the rhythm of his movements. “Fuck Vin” He muttered breathlessly. Vinny pressed his feet against the mattress thrusting up into him to drive him completely wild, almost forgetting about the person watching them. 

Above them Chris was studying Vin through a blur of desire - the sweat glistening across his pale skin, the way his hands gripped onto the sheets as if anchoring onto reality and the way he sucked him into his mouth at intervals. Chris had never imagined he would enjoy being a voyeur but there was something incredibly erotic about watching Ricky and Vinny act in harmony. He could almost feel the frantic need for each other in the pants and gasps mingling in the warm air filling the room. Vinny turned his attention back to him once again, lifting his head to take him deeper encouraged by the feeling of him pulsing. He had lost all perspective of the feelings that had tormented him giving himself completely to the two men in his bed. He was lost to the sensory overdrive. To the taste, scent, sound and feel of the bodies around him. There was no room for anything else. No space for conscious thought or morality. 

Soft, sobbing moans signalled Ricky was getting close - the pace of his hand increasing until he was shuddering struggling for each breath. “Come on, come for us.” Chris had turned his attention to Rick reaching to tangle his fingers through his inky black hair. The encouragement was too much and he could feel his body tighten as a familiar feeling coiled in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t stop himself coming in waves landing across Vinny’s stomach. The sight encouraged him to keep going; lifting his hips up at a feverish pace into Ricky as he felt oblivion consume him. Rick worked him through the orgasm before laying down beside him in a daze. He tangled his fingers through Vinny’s pressing a kiss against his shoulder as a small gesture of reassurance. It was unclear if Vin noticed - caught up with the other man beside him. 

Chris was kissing him passionately while Vinny stroked him at an intense pace; he came over Vinny’s skin watching it land in hot ribbons with a sense of self satisfaction that felt almost egoistical. The bed was barely big enough for the three of them but no one was ready to move from the sickly, exhausted afterglow. Chris was absentmindedly rubbing Vinny’s arm with his lips against his neck. Ricky was clinging to his other side with a leg placed in between his keeping him fixed in place. He felt as if he was being torn between the two of them but decided to remain silent on the matter enjoying the luster coursing through his system. “Someone needs to say something before this gets fucking weird.” Chris announced looking at each of them in turn waiting for a revelation about what had happened. “I think I’m in love with you…” Ricky cleared his throat meeting Vinny’s eye. “Both of you”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just... I need you" the words were almost a low whisper from Ricky's mouth. It didn't mean much to Vinny yet he still felt himself succumbing leaning back against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues... Thank you for reading - let me know what you think :)

Chapter Five

The rain hit the windows relentlessly as Vinny laid on the sofa changing channels for the millionth time giving up hope on finding anything worth watching. The doorbell disturbed him from his perfectly comfortable afternoon alone. When he finally peeled himself off the sofa to answer his heart sunk at the abstract image through the glass. It had been almost a week since Ricky's confession of love and he had almost disappeared into nothingness since. Vinny had desperately tried to talk to him about what happened between the three of them but neither Rick nor Chris would reply. He had started to wonder if it had all been a fever dream he had imagined in his desperately sex deprived state. Vin reluctantly stepped out of the way letting Ricky past him into the house. A part of him wanted to tell him to leave because after everything he wasn’t ready to have his heart crushed all over again. 

Ricky brought a scatter of raindrops and a wave of cold in with him not saying a word before pushing Vinny against the nearest wall. He tasted of cigarettes and peppermint, his skin felt almost like ice as droplets of water pooled on Vin's feet and the floor surrounding. There was an unfamiliar neediness in the way Ricky was tugging at his clothes and it suddenly struck him that he was simply a distraction. He was the equivalent of going for a run at the end of a bad day or finding comfort at the bottom of a bottle. "What did he do?" Vinny pushed him away firmly with a frown waiting to hear another sad tale of woe. He always gave in, he always felt sorry for him even when he seemed so undeserving of his sympathy. "I just... I need you" the words were almost a low whisper from Ricky's mouth. It didn't mean much to Vinny yet he still felt himself succumbing leaning back against the wall. 

Ricky stepped closer to him, his breath warming Vinny's cheek as he pulled off his coat tossing it against with little regard to where it landed. He kissed him again with the same sense of urgency coaxing a reaction from Vin though slow. He placed his hands on Rick's shoulders to steady himself trying to focus on what was happening but found himself getting lost in a maze of complications. He should have been happy or at least pleasantly surprised at Ricky kissing him. Yet as he felt himself being undressed a numbness seemed to take over. A hand reached into his underwear and something about how good he felt was being muttered in his ear but it was like a blur. Every so often bursts of pleasure would blind him before disappearing in a haze as he disappeared into his own head. Ricky pulled him up the stairs to his bedroom while his body suddenly felt like it weighed a ton reluctantly moving. 

He wanted to talk. He wanted to demand an explanation about what was supposed to happen next. Vinny closed his eyes and imagined how it would feel to lay beside Ricky and just hear him speak about whatever pointless tangent had caught his attention that day. He would watch him with awe as he explained some complicated theory about the universe. Instead he was refocusing to the reality of his cock being sucked. It almost tipped him over the edge as he looked down to find Ricky meeting his gaze working him with a frenzy. A gasp escaped Vinny's lips as his head rolled back against the pillows - his tangled hair tickling his neck as he shifted. His resolve to stop Rick for a conversation melted away as he felt him let go leaving him aching to cum. "Keep going" he demanded through gritted teeth and Ricky enthusiastically complied. 

Everything else became white noise - the only thing that mattered was the release that would consume his body without mercy. He rocked his hips up into Ricky's mouth roughly seeking more, though he didn't seem to mind. He planted his hands firmly on his thighs for support as Vin fucked into him harder each time. Just watching the way he adjusted to take him deeper drove Vinny wild with lust - groans and sighs leaving his bitten, red lips as he edged closer and closer. His heart thumped hard against his rib cage at a restless pace and the sudden swell of heat across his skin a tell tale sign. "I'm close" he gasped in Ricky's direction as a flimsy warning. His fingers clutching onto the sheets by his hips as he gave one hard final thrust before releasing himself onto Rick's willing tongue. His mind went completely blank and all the noise turned to perfect silence. 

Vinny felt a fist surrounding him working out each wave of his orgasm not wanting it to end. His body sunk even further into the mattress as a flood of oxytocin drowned out everything else in the world just for a moment. Ricky let go so he could wriggle his sweats back up before collapsing once again. He felt Ricky shift again, this time to straddle him with a smile, he pushed the hair away from his temples and waited for his ragged breaths to sooth before kissing him. Vinny could taste himself on his lips a reminder of where they had been only moments ago. His tired hands reached to the edge of Ricky's t-shirt but he was stopped. Rick fell into the space beside him "Will you just hold me?" He turned to look at Vinny, bashful about his request. Unable to speak, Vin nodded turning on his side to loop his arm around Rick's waist as he pressed his back into him. 

He closed his eyes wondering what everything would look like when they woke up listening to the sound of Ricky’s breathing letting it lull him into a false sense of security. Sleep had never come easy for Vinny but his exhausted body gave up with little resistance to the heaviness. His slumber left him feeling disorientated as the cold, empty side of the bed came into view when his eyes opened. It took a moment before the memories came rushing in like a ton of bricks landing on him and the question about whether Ricky had left without waking him up punched through the haziness. Vinny could hear the floorboards creak beneath him suggesting that there was another person in the house with him. He pulled himself to his feet pulling on the first t-shirt he could get his hands on from the mess of his wardrobe before heading down to see if Ricky had stayed or if it was a figment of his imagination.

Vinny was halfway down the stairs when he stopped listening intently to the familiar sound of Ricky’s voice and the lingering cigarette smoke wafting through the hallway. “I know I’m sorry, I love you too.” The words cut through any illusion he might have created that they had connected on any real level through intimacy. He was certain that Ricky was talking to Chris - his suspicions that he had just been a diversion was obvious in the evidence. Vinny stomped onto the next step to give Ricky a warning that he was there and to hang up on the phone. He looked up from the bottom of the stairs wide eyed with a sleepy smile as if there was nothing strange about the situation they were in. “You can go back to him, I won’t tell him you came over to fuck me, don’t worry.” Vinny stated in a flat tone. Ricky’s expression changed almost instantly 

“Vinny, that’s not what that was.” He followed Vin to the kitchen attempting to justify what he might have heard. “I don’t want to lose you” Rick took a hold of his arm forcing him to turn around and meet his eye. “I love you” Vinny shook his head with a dry, humourless laugh. “But you love him too…” Ricky loosened his grip slightly but not giving up completely. There was a moment of silence as they just watched each other their hearts breaking at the same time in the worst of ways. Ricky couldn’t stand the way Vinny was looking through him as if he could have been just anyone else but the guilt was making it impossible to breathe. It seemed like an impossible position to be in but he knew it had been entirely his own fault for blurring the lines between them. “I don’t know what to do, tell me what to do” 

“You need to choose, him or me.” Vinny cleared his throat with a shrug, pressing his lips together as if there was nothing else to be said. Ricky stepped towards him, cupping his face to kiss him but found almost no response from Vin. He pulled back to see his big green eyes wide open studying him as if he was a complete stranger who had reached out to him. “That’s not going to work on me anymore Rick, I’m not here for you to pick up when you feel sad or lonely or angry. You can’t just keep us both on the hook. I’m going back to bed, you can let yourself out. Or stay, I don’t really care” Vinny pulled his arm out of Ricky’s grip and turned to make his way back up the stairs not looking back to provide any closure or comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you were Ricky, who would you choose?


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you too, you know I do.” His voice was quiet. They both knew the next sentence started with ‘but’. They both knew that things had been far from perfect in a while and they were idealising and romanticising as the end came crashing in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really sad guys, this just kinda came out. This fic is totally off the rails, might as well keep the theme going.

Chapter 6 

Chris checked the oven for what felt like the millionth time not knowing what to do with himself while he waited for the alarm to go off or until Ricky arrived to distract him. They had decided to have a date night to reconnect but the concept seemed so strange considering how much time they spent together anyway. The past week had been anything but typical. They had barely been able to look each other in the eye avoiding talking about Vinny as if his name was a curse word. It was impossible to verbalise what they were both thinking without destroying the very thin veneer that everything would be okay if they lived in denial. Chris had only ever given Vinny a cursory glance and it had only been sex but there was a feeling he couldn’t get out of his head. The routine of it all seemed stark in the bright light of day in comparison to screwing someone new for pure desire for it. 

He felt guilty for even thinking about it but he felt even worse about Ricky’s confession of love. When they were alone he had brushed it off as something that had come out in the heat of the moment. As much as Chris wanted to accept that was the case he couldn’t. He wondered if in that spent, exhausted state Ricky had been more honest than he had intended. What it meant was not clear to him - he knew he was unwilling to be a part of a throuple no matter how in vogue those were. The idea of sharing Ricky's affections did not fill him with optimism. He had offered to make dinner hoping that they would finally talk and get back on track whatever that meant. The anger he had felt when he had gone to confront Vinny had been replaced by confusion. He no longer felt like he was standing on solid ground when it came to Ricky and it terrified him. 

Keys jangled in the front door cutting through the heavy thoughts of doubt signalling that Ricky had arrived. He appeared at the kitchen with a smile and a comically large bar of chocolate tucked under his elbow. “This is for you” he handed it to Chris waiting patiently for him to read the label. “It’s vegan - so you don’t have to share.” Ricky explained with a surprising amount of cheer in his voice. Chris felt his heart well at the thoughtful gift not knowing what to say simply leaning in to kiss him. It felt different. He kissed back, he held on to his waist, he closed his eyes like always. It still felt different. Neither one of them said a word about it not wanting to be the bull in the china shop ready to call it quits because of awkwardness caused by misplaced curiosity. They both knew that things had been irrevocably changed between them, it didn't need to be verbalised to be understood.

“Dinner’s almost ready so just make yourself comfortable” Chris smiled softly not knowing what to do. They were friends first, they knew each other so well yet it was as if they were on a first date. Ricky silently sat himself down at the table watching as he moved about the kitchen preparing the final touches. Ricky hadn’t realised the time until he had left Vinny’s throwing himself into the driver seat of his when his phone buzzed with a text from Chris asking him to confirm he was on his way. In a panic he had driven over without thinking too hard about anything but how he was going to act normal. Kissing. He had forgotten that normal was Chris leaning in to kiss him to say thank you not knowing that only hours ago Rick had been going down on someone else. The shame alone was enough to make him self combust. 

Paranoia that Chris could smell Vinny on him made his heart beat increase triple fold as he attempted to act as casual as possible. There was no way he could act as if nothing had happened when everything had changed. He tapped his fingers against the side of the table searching for the right thing to say when nothing was right. Chris was the one to give in first not turning around to face him. “I wasn’t sure if you would want to come over.” He was asking where they stood without actually asking the question and Ricky found himself stuck for words. Chris had been the one to end it when he had wanted to work things out and now he felt like he had to make a decision that would blow up his entire life no matter which option he chose. “I thought the same thing.” He replied in a low voice. “I don’t know what we’re supposed to be doing.” 

A plate of lasagna was placed in front of him and Chris collapsed on the seat opposite their eyes meeting in a silent acknowledgement rejecting every false start. “This is delicious, thanks for making dinner, you didn’t have to.” Ricky gave him a warm smile. They had spent many nights together determined to cook before giving up and ordering take out because they had gotten too distracted. “That’s okay” Chris felt his heart sink. It was like watching a car crash in slow motion. He knew where they were heading but he was not ready to accept it just yet. There was still so much more to do before they completely gave up; there were so many more adventures and dreams he wanted to share. Otherwise they would inevitably drift apart claiming to be friends before fading out of each other’s lives. “I love you, I never say it enough or at least I haven’t recently and I want you to know I really do.” 

Ricky looked up at him, his clear blue eyes sending a shiver down his spine as he tried to read his expression. “I love you too, you know I do.” His voice was quiet. They both knew the next sentence started with ‘but’. They both knew that things had been far from perfect in a while and they were idealising and romanticising as the end came crashing in. With heavy hearts they kept the words they really wanted to say at the tip of their tongues not letting them become a reality. Chris started talking about a movie he had seen instead and it provided enough distraction as they finished eating to hold off the elephant in the room. They still knew how to laugh and that counted for something when the silence had been deafening. Ricky flicked soap bubbles at him as they did the dishes and for a moment everything was in its rightful place. 

Chris pulled the rubber gloves off Ricky’s hands tossing them on the side before pulling him close. He tucked his long hair behind his ears leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lips while his heart welled up in his chest. Rick relaxed into his arms letting Chris lead the pace wondering if his body would still respond in all the same ways. He could still feel Vinny’s lips on his when he closed his eyes - the guilt making his hands shake. And when Chris pulled him up the stairs with their fingers tangled together he could help but picture the stairs he had rushed up earlier. There was no comparison - they were both so different, they both had a part of him that he would never get back. He couldn’t help wonder if Chris felt just as trapped by just how comfortable they had become taking each other for granted and letting each other down. 

The spark when they took their clothes off had faded to a short burst of energy before familiarity. A week ago that had been enough. A week ago they had not wondered what it would feel like to be blown away by someone new as they climbed under the covers together. Chris lazily trailed kisses down his torso moving like water raising goosebumps over the plains of his skin. The butterflies were quickly replaced by familiarity; Chris knew him so well, there was no guesswork required. He pushed up his legs, his hands firmly on the back of Rick’s thighs as their bodies connected and melted into the same rhythm. He wanted to stop thinking about Vinny, he wanted to focus on the person with him but as Chris muttered into his ear he was still distracted. Their bodies reacted, responding like routine and if they wanted to they could have lied to themselves about how it was just an off night.

They kept their eyes focused on the ceiling both far too wired to go to sleep and too conflicted to get up. Chris cleared his throat, attempting to ignore the tears stinging his eyes and the way his breath was catching in his chest. “I don’t think this is working anymore.” He said the words with a sad sigh. Ricky turned on his side to look at him but still Chris didn’t move knowing that the moment he did he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from crying. “I love you so much but we’re not happy... not really” He continued not wanting to be slowed down. Ripping the bandaid off sounded far easier in theory than it did in practise. Rick cleared his throat moving closer. “I love you, and I am always going to be here if you ever need me. That’s never going to change.” Chris finally turned to face him, meeting his eye before saying words that made the world stop. “If you love him, you should tell him.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every time he tried to speak to Vinny he found himself picturing what he had walked in on; the way he looked lost in ecstasy wrapped up in Chris’ arms. The memory left a bitter taste in his mouth and he couldn’t help but wonder if too much had happened for them to start over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a final chapter to wrap this up, as this has been nuts so far, I decided to go full rom-com style ending because - why not!

Chapter Seven

Ricky stared at the ceiling wondering if there was any point in trying to sleep when all of his dreams were afflicted with the same never ending cycle of questions. He had wanted to clear the air with Vinny but everything had gotten far more complicated than he could have expected. Things with Chris had been awkward but they had been trying their best to be friends. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened had he not gone to see Vinny that night. From the way the two of them acted it was as if there was nothing between them and recently they had barely even looked at each other. Chris had confessed his actions were out of anger and selfishness purely designed to hurt him. However he couldn’t rationalise why Vinny would have jumped into bed with the first person that came over. Especially when that person was someone he knew would get under Ricky’s skin. 

Every time he tried to speak to Vinny he found himself picturing what he had walked in on; the way he looked lost in ecstasy wrapped up in Chris’ arms. The memory left a bitter taste in his mouth and he couldn’t help but wonder if too much had happened for them to start over. He’d hurt Vin and there was no way he could deny that he had been hurt too. Vinny had accused Rick of using him as a distraction and he considered if it was a fair assessment. Had it just been the proximity that had bred the infatuation between them. Every time their eyes met at rehearsal he found himself looking away from the intensity of the gaze on him. Ricky’s stomach tied in knots at the thought of just pushing Vinny against a wall and kissing him until he melted crept up proving his theory wrong. It wasn’t just a crush. With that thought he dragged himself out of bed preparing himself for another day of unbearable silence. 

Vinny was the only person in the rehearsal room when he arrived; he didn't look up from his drums and Ricky couldn't tell if it was because he couldn't hear anything over the music blaring in his headphones or on purpose to avoid talking to him. "Hey" he was the first to speak, approaching the drum kit to get his attention. Without looking up Vinny pulled out one ear phone letting him know that he had a few moments before he went back to warming up. “All of this has gotten so messed up and I think we all just need some space. I’m going to stay with some family for a while, I’m leaving tonight, so I’ll be out of your way.” Ricky spoke in a measured tone not knowing how Vinny would respond or how he wanted him to respond. Deep down a part of him was hoping this would be the catalyst to remind Vin of how he felt though Ricky would never have admitted it out loud. 

“Good for you. Bye.” Without another word Vinny put his headphones back in testing out the kick drum signalling that from his perspective there wasn’t anything else to say. Ricky gave a dejected sigh setting up his guitar counting the minutes until the day was over and he could get back to the comfort of his bed. Everyone else seemed in good spirits and it made him feel even worse. He caught Vinny staring at him but quickly looking away not wanting to address whatever it was that he was feeling. Chris was right; he should have just told Vinny that he loved him and that he wanted to give it a real go but something kept stopping him. The bittersweet feelings he had towards the younger man got tangled up in his head and the resentment that Ricky felt radiating off him did nothing to help the situation. They were caught in purgatory pushing each other away and perhaps a clean break wasn’t a bad idea. 

At least that was what Ricky was going with as he slammed the driver side door to his car shutting out the rest of the world. He gave Chris a small wave as he headed out of the parking lot exhausted by listening to himself think. “You’re an ass.” Chris announced approaching Vinny as he loaded up the boot of his car. “Well hello to you too.” He rolled his eyes turning to face him. “What have I done wrong this time?” Vin folded his arms across his chest waiting to get an earful. He was surprised at the soft tone of Chris’ voice when he finally did start talking, leaning in so that he would pay attention to what was being said. “If I was the one he was in love with there's no way I'd just let him leave like that Vinny. Don't miss your chance.” Chris gave him a simple shrug turning to walk away knowing that it would spur him on. 

“What do you mean if I was the one he’s in love with?” Vinny asked for the first time in days not grimacing at the thought of his feelings for Ricky. Chris turned around giving him a sad smile, “We broke up for a reason Vin, figure it out.” Vinny felt his heart in his throat. He felt like an idiot standing staring off into the distance attempting to process what he had been told and all of the emotions landing on his shoulders. He had been so caught up in believing he was second best to Ricky he had completely forgotten to consider that perhaps his feelings were genuine. Vinny had not given him a chance to talk or explain, worried that he would find himself listening to the classic ‘It’s not you, it’s me’ speech. Or even worse getting comfortable before being let down again. It seemed so much easier to push him away than to admit that what they had was real and breakable. 

He went home considering all of the options and trying to remember what had started all of this. The way Ricky had gotten under his skin until he couldn’t think of anything else but how much he wanted him. It seemed like almost a lifetime ago amongst all of the complications but it had consumed him at one point in time. And he couldn’t downplay his own role in messing things up if he was completely honest with himself. He knew what the consequences of taking Chris to his bed were but he still did it. He had kicked Ricky out when he could have listened to him. He could have swallowed his pride and been open about just how much he loved him instead of shutting the door in face. He had been so concerned with not being made the fool it had happened anyway. Vinny found himself in a daze as he pottered about his house obsessing about what to do next.

It almost felt like it was too late. Ricky was leaving ready to walk away from it all; with Chris’ words ringing in his ears he rushed to his car leaving the TV on and his half eaten pizza on the sofa to go cold. He owed it to the voice of doubt in his head to at least try to explain the nauseating, complicated, self-indulgent love he felt for Ricky. Vinny drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, impatient at every street light that slowed him down on his way to Ricky’s house. He could hear his heartbeat in his ear each moment somehow dragging for longer than he could imagine. The street opened up to familiar surroundings and all he could do was hope that he had not missed him. As his car came to a screeching halt he could see Ricky lifting a box into the back seat of his car, the front door wide open as he moved between the building and his getaway vehicle. 

“Don’t go.” The first words he could think of came pouring out of Vinny’s mouth as he closed in on Ricky. “Don’t leave me” Rick shook his head exasperated at his sudden change of heart. “We need a break.” He insisted turning back to his car but before he could process what was happening Vinny had pushed him firmly against the side of the car pressing his lips to Ricky’s kissing him like he had done that first time in the parking lot. It took a moment but he could feel Rick relenting, giving up control wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him closer. The clouds overhead rolled past, thunder rumbling warning them but they didn’t stop feeling weightless in all of the chaos. Rain fell hitting their skin sending shivers down their spines, finally a sign to pull apart but as they did it was as if the world had stopped around them. “I love you” Ricky muttered against his cheek as he embraced Vinny once again. “I love you, and I swear I will never be an idiot ever again but we’re kissing in the rain, this is so fucking cliche.”


End file.
